Lord Raldon's Revolt
Lord Raldon's revolt was a conflict that occured in the winter of 2054, during the third World War, in Frostanaia. During World War III, a coalition was formed between Northern Union of Lenton, Frostanaia, and the Kantor Alliance. However, Snowania and Frostanaia had rough relations. Even throughout the war when they were technically allies, their military forces would clash at the nations' border. Ultimately, King Morock, the leader of Frostanaia, decided to end the problem by wiping out Snowania. In the winter of 2054, the Frostanaian military set up a base at the Snowanian border and began launching mortars into Snowania. Frostanaian bombers flew over Snowanian cities and dropped bombs. Immigrant Snowanians in Frostanaia were persecuted and sent to concentration camps. Snowania's borders with the Draenus Sea were blockaded by the Frostanaian military, and those who tried to escape the bombings by boat were immediately destroyed. News spread around Draenor fast. Several nations, including Frostanaia's own allies, condemned the actions. However, King Morock refused to stop, and instead upped the bombings. The Kantor Alliance debated whether or not to take military action against Frostanaia. Before any nations could react to Frostanaia's actions, however, the opposition to Frostanaia's government arose from within the nation itself. The wealthy Lord Raldon, owning his own manor and powerful militia, rose up against the Frostanaian military. Much to the surprise of Frostanaians, the militia overpowered any Frostanaian military forces they met as they spread to the Snowanian border. Along the way they posted propaganda, recruiting many Frostanaians to rebel with them. Lord Raldon's militia soon captured the Snowanian border, and allowed Snowanian soldiers in to help them take down King Morock. King Morock demanded his allies help him stop the Frostanaian Rebels, but they all ignored his pleas. About a month later, the rebels had managed to seize all land from the Snowanian border to Frozen City with the help of the Snowanian military. On December 24, 2054, in the cover of night and a massive blizzard, the rebels carried out the Siege of Frozen City. They set up catapults that hurled flaming boulders, smashing and melting down the buildings of Frozen City. The Snowanian military helped by dropping bombs on the city and using flamethrowers and rocket launchers to cause more destruction. After two hours of sieging the outer area of Frozen City, its defenses were heavily weakened. The rebels and Snowanian soldiers charged into the city, striking down Frostanaian soldiers and causing more destruction. Lord Raldon helped evacuate civilians who were in danger. Soon, the rebels arrived at King Morock's palace in the heart of Frozen City. Snowanian soldiers bombed the door open, and Lord Raldon and his rebels poured through. They easily killed all of the royal guards. King Morock attempted to run, but he was 99 years old at this point, and had come down with an illness. Lord Raldon easily caught up with Morock and beheaded him. As the rebels stormed through the palace, they found Morock's son and wife. They attempted to attack the rebels, but were killed. With no official heir to the throne, Lord Raldon declared himself the new leader of Frostanaia. When morning arose over Frostanaia, Frozen City had been completely melted and several civillians were homeless. Regardless, the Frostanaians still had a wonderful Christmas celebration, knowing that King Morock's reign was over and they now had a new leader. Despite his attrocities at the end of his life, King Morock was still hailed as a hero in Frostanaia. His actions were attributed to him losing his mind due to his old age, and a mental condition that was later discoverd in an autopsy of his brain, as he had once been a great king.